Neo Future Musings
by Goddess Astra
Summary: It is somewhere in the far future. The 30th century to be exact. Somewhere in a small coffee shop in the heart of town...a woman sits down with her compuscreen and begins to write.


Time: 30th century

Place: Neo Crystal Tokyo, in a small coffee shop

How long has it been since she took the throne? I can't even remember now…since we have been given longevity….the days just kind of meld together when you realizes you have 900 more years of life. It's kind of nice, I guess…never having to feel like life is too short. Now, it feels like life I too long and there are days when I get bored.

But being bored is a rarity when you are part of the Queen's entourage.

We lost touch in our first few years of high school. I didn't get into Juuban High because my mother and I moved to a different district when her jewelry business boomed and she opened a second store. It was closer to my boyfriends home as well, and thus…we attended the same high school. We've been together ever since. I know, I know…high school sweet hearts. How much more clichéd can you get, right?

Right toward the end of high school, perhaps a few weeks before graduation, she called me out of the blue. Said that she missed me and she was sorry for not keeping in touch and that life got busy. We kind of had a disagreement type spat during the break before high school and to be honest, I can't even remember what it was about. All I remember was that I was afraid to talk to her because I hate awkward situations.

She wanted to meet for lunch. To talk. Like we used to. She was the first to admit that she didn't even remember what the spat was about but all she remembered was, it was silly and she was too embarrassed to breech the awkward stage. So, on a Sunday…we met at a small café for sandwiches. Well, I had a sandwich and Miso soup. She ordered 2 sandwiches and noodles and dessert. She was still the same as always

Then, toward the end of our meal, she grew serious and that's when she told me everything.

I half suspected all along. I always knew she was different than I was and that she was part of something that I would never be a part of. She told me all her secrets. About her past life, about her current life. And most of all:

How she was Sailor Moon…Champion of Love and justice. Defender against evil. Ally to those in need. The world's saviour and most important: the Future Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

Part 2:

The world finally awoke in this new era. It was a time of peace and tranquility. Sure, there was the occasional evil that tried to do it's thing, but with the Sailor Senshi on board, things were always quick to be resolved.

My best friend since we were in grade 6…Finally wed to her long time boyfriend who would one day rule along side her as king. I was her Maid of honor with her comrades as her bridesmaids. While it took me a while to soak in the news of who she was and who she would become, I was so proud to call her my friend. I knew of sailor moon and I knew how courageous she was and I couldn't have been more thrilled to stand up for her as she walked down the aisle, and more thrilled as I stood by her for her coronation the following month

Because she had created this new era, many people got a second chance at life. This also included The 4 heavenly kings…the King's future generals and…as of that day, groomsmen.

She had told me that they would be reborn…which also meant he would be reborn. Him. My first love. Well, you can't really call it that. I was only a young girl and like all young teenagers…I developed this teenage crush. I will admit, it clouded my judgment at times…especially when he as still evil and tried to use me to get to Sailor Moon.

I couldn't see it…or perhaps I didn't want to. I guess I was glad that I took the path that I choose. He saved my life when I got kidnapped. I was able to make him laugh and for probably the first time since he got brainwashed into being evil…he started to see the goodness and turn to it. Being with him felt warm and nice.

But, it was all short lived when evil attacked him. I tried desperately to remove the long pieces of shrapnel that had pierced his shoulder, but they were embedded to far and I was only able to dislodge them barely 5 centimeters. I remember it all The pain. The physical and emotional pain that scarred me. He died in my arms that night…fading away into nothingness.

The only thing left of him was the piece of torn fabric from my pajamas that I had used to bandage up a wound on his arm. I didn't think the pain would ever go away and I remember crying for days.

But it was thanks to all that, in which I met the current love of my life. He ended up saving my life after I had went to talk to a priest about my feelings and get closure. The priest had turned into an evil monster and when he came at me…My love ran to push me out of harms way.

It was awkward seeing him for the first time since his death. I actually requested that I see him and it was set up so that we could have lunch together, despite worried protests from my dearest husband.

I wasn't sure how much he remembered. When I was told how rebirth works…and that sometimes you don't remember your past life…I was worried that he wouldn't know me but the moment he saw me, he embraced me in the biggest hug I ever had and he said to me

"Thank you"

It brought a tear to my eye. They say that you never forget your first love and he definitely was mine. Back then, he was a great deal older than I was…probably around a decade…but now that he was reborn as he was before he died, we were only 4 years apart so, buy society standards…a more acceptable age dating range.

The more we talked, the more I could sense those same feelings with in me. I felt happy to know that I had saved him from himself and the evil he was apart of. I felt happy that he was alive. A part of me knew that I would still love him but I knew truly where my heart belonged and that belonging was sitting at home probably fidgeting with worry or drinking himself sick with milkshakes.

He admitted to having feelings for me back then but only because I opened his eyes to the kindness and warmth that love had to offer. I was someone who saw him for more than he was. He said to me that if he had ever been given the chance to live, he probably would have protected me on his life but more so in that big brother kind of way.

And even to this day, he protects me on his life. Maybe because he owes me everything…he owes me his salvation. At first, my husband didn't like the idea of my old flame hanging around so much but soon thrilled up to the idea of having his own personal body guard where ever he wanted to go. Kind of neat, actually.

Over time, those old feelings I had upon first contact faded with time and he eventually found himself a love interest with one of the Queen's court. Her and another Senshi of the queens court had developed romantic relations with the King's generals, one General was currently trying to woo another (and failing), and the other two just didn't seem to want to admit there was something between them even though it was blatantly obvious (the paparazzi LOVED this one).

The Queen told me it was due to spending so much time around one another in battles, training, and diplomatic endeavors to other countries. It was bound to happen, she says…though, I suspect a little match making on her part. She may have ascended to the throne, but she was still the same old same old that I've known since childhood.

I slowly started to become accustom to this new life. Since becoming queen, her previous title as the champion of justice was no longer needed… either that or it was too dangerous for her to continue…but whatever the reason was…no longer could she transform. Shortly after her marriage, an heir to the throne was born. Someone she said would one day take over the title she once had as Sailor Moon.

Part 3:

My many businesses are booming and I still operate the original 2 stores that my mother opened so many years ago. Through one of my stores on the west side, I run a program for disadvantaged youth and orphaned teens where I loan them with special outfits, jewelry, make overs and accessories for special occasions (what girl DOESN'T want to feel pretty for prom?) as well as run a business mentoring program at the youth center. I've had many management interns at a few of my locations and they have gone on to do wonderful things.

My husband sometimes helps me out at any store I need when a big sale is running but his main career is as a systems administrator for a company that manufactures home improvement supplies. You wouldn't have taken him for it back in high school, but now I can sometimes find him coming home covered in dust, dirt, scrapes, and stains from having to fix various mobile computers, network equiptment, printers, automated package sorters, and manufacturing equipment (just to name a few).

It's not the most glamorous job in the world but it pays very well and it most definitely puts his computer science degree to good use. It's definitely gotten him into great shape, as he constantly has to walk everywhere down the 2 kilometer stretch of warehouse and let me tell you, my husband has never looked sexier (and the new contacts I made him get when we got to college helped too. He has gorgeous eyes)

All in all, it's been a very interesting life. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Oh…looks like I have to run! The Queen just walked in (trying her best to not be noticed in her regular clothes) and we have plans to discuss my business becoming THE royal jewelers and me becoming THE head jeweler for the royal family.


End file.
